Middle Mountain Cabins
|keywords = * * * * * * * |editor id =LocMountainsMiddleMountainCabinsLocation }} The Middle Mountain Cabins are a location in the Savage Divide region of Appalachia in 2102. Background A privately-owned corner of the Appalachians, the owners of the Middle Mountain Cabins made a living by renting them out. Though Spartan when it came to furnishings and amenities, they were a popular choice with hunters and required only modest upkeep. One peculiarity of the owners was that they insisted on giving welcome baskets to guests. They accepted them, even though few of them had a pressing need for three types of flavored honey and a dresser sachet. Nobody complained however, and by late 2076 they had regular visitors, hunting the the large herds of deer and elk throughout the area. The visitor numbers increased as the Sino-American War worsened and people sought respite from the dreary reality. In February 2077, the owners booked the cabins solid through the next two months and even decided to strip radios from the cabins, to let their guests enjoy the peace and quiet. However, as the situation deteriorated, they started pondering shuttering the business and converting the cabins into a shelter. Although no binding decision was made, the idea stayed at the back of their heads through June. When the Great War came, they stayed at the cabins, but the nuclear fallout from the attacks started drifting into their area. At first, only the animals were affected, but on October 30, a week after the attacks, George, one of the owners, came down with radiation sickness. He died a few days later, on November 2, 2077, as his partner was away on a scavenging trip. Someone broke into their cabin, killed George, and took the stockpiled supplies. The other owner buried George and abandoned the cabins, entrusting them to anyone who came afterwards, only asking a prayer for poor folks like George.Middle Mountain Cabins terminal entries Layout This location is a campground with three small cabins and an outhouse surrounding a central campfire area with a cooking station. There are numerous wood piles from which wood scraps can be collected here. Notable loot * Brag's note - Note, on a picnic table near the cooking station. * Rest in peace - Note, found at George's grave behind the most eastern cabin, attached to a piece of wood with a screwdriver. * Two potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** On the desk next to the Pioneer Scout terminal in the southern cabin. ** In the southwest cabin, on a shelf just above the fireplace. * Two potential perk magazines: ** Inside the outhouse, between the left and middle cabins (if facing southeast). ** Inside the toolshed on the eastern edge of the location, on top of a cabinet. * Royal jelly - Consumable, in a basket next to the grave of George. It is one of only two locations in the game. * Mini nuke - Inside the toolshed, on a crate. * Power armor chassis with Raider power armor pieces - In front of the middle cabin. * Potential armor/weapon plan - Inside the most southern cabin, on the dining table. * Potential recipe - On a table next to the cooking station. * Potential armor mod - In a shelf, inside the southern cabin. * Potential power armor mod - On a desk, inside the most eastern cabin. * Two potential weapon mods: ** Inside the southwest cabin, on top of a wine rack. ** Inside the most southern cabin, on the dining table. Appearances The Middle Mountain Cabins appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery Middle Mountain Cabins 1.png|Magazine location (Outhouse) Middle Mountain Cabins 2.png|Bobblehead location (Scout cabin) Middle Mountain Cabins 3.png|Bobblehead location (West cabin) Middle Mountain Cabins 4.png|Magazine location (Eastern tool shack) References Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Savage Divide locations es:Cabañas Middle Mountain ru:Домики на средней горе uk:Будиночки на середній горі zh:山中小屋